


Mew Mew

by Bolontiku



Series: Mew Mew [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: After finding little Ophelia in the alley, Bucky is certain he can't take in another stray kitten. He can't say no to the blond stray he finds after grocery shopping though.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky stared at the grey sky, it had rained not too long ago. He was grateful he had been in the store shopping for groceries when it had poured, he didn’t mind the bit of mist that was coming down. Stepping out he smiled tilting his head up towards the dewy rain before starting off to his place. 

Of course he had a place with the others at the compound, everything had settled, but like the others he wanted a place to call his own. That meant a small two bedroom apartment above the busy New York streets, not high end, no, when Tony insisted getting him a place he had specified that he wanted a homey neighborhood. Pepper had found the perfect spot, no one bothered him, he could come and go as he pleased and even though they recognized him and the others when they visited they kept away giving them room and respecting they were trying to live a normal life.

Cutting through the alley he was glad he had picked up some of the food she liked, he had found her in a puddle, pitifully attempting to crawl out. Bucky had nearly stepped on her and very nearly died when he realized the small kitten was half drowned. The vet he had taken her to, an emergency animal clinic, had laughed heartily when he swooned. 

Ophelia, she was pale yellow, white in some spots. He wondered how she had hung on, she was ferocious and he was head over heels for her.

So, when he heard a small whimper in the alley he stopped, he couldn’t take another kitten in.. there was no way… still he tiptoed around the large trash bin, “kitten?”

He backed away when blue eyes looked up at him and she smirked, “maybe once I was…” her bottom lip was split and she was littered with bruises, Bucky felt a blush as his eyes followed along her long legs. “Why don’t ya take a picture it’ll last longer?!” she bit out angrily, brows snapping together as she frowned at him. She shifted, turning away from him, “leave me alone will ya?”

Words stuck in his throat, Bucky felt anger rise up, who could hit a woman like this? Who would- “fuckin’ coward.”

She looked up at him, “huh?”

“Whoever did this to you, he’s a fuckin’ coward!”

She giggled, “my puddin’ is anything but a coward…” she dropped her head to her knees, “he just.. He forgot to.. Y’know. Sometimes he forgets he really loves me and, and I can be a little much sometimes.” she sniffled, her bottom lip trembling. “HEY! WHatAreyadoin’?!”

Bucky hauled her up by her arm and was tugging her along, “making dinner and your coming up and staying with me for the night. If he wants he can come get ya and we’ll have a chat.”

She giggled, Bucky pretended not to notice when they turned into tears.

 

**

 

“You’re real strange ya know? What’s her name?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder at her, she was knelt down playing with Ophelia. “Named her Ophelia, she was drowned when I found her,” her head snapped up at him, he liked her big blue eyes, her blond hair was still wet and she was drowning in the clothes he had given her. “Not, drowned, little kitten has the audacity to fight hell just to get back. But it’s why I named her that, found her in the alley, half drowned and starved… look at her now.”

She giggled, he liked the sound. They had exchanged names, Quinn was interesting, her tattoos were bright and everywhere, blond hair dyed blue and red at the ends. She looked just as beautiful without makeup and he tried not to stare too long. 

“So, you really thought I was another kitten?”

Bucky kept his eyes on the pan in front of him, he knew she was sitting at the small counter that separated the kitchen and the living room, he could feel it and didn’t need to look to know. “I really did, doll.”

She let her eyes slip down the length of him, Bucky was an odd guy, not that odd was out of her realm. She rolled with the oddest guys in town, fought alongside him, shared his bed-she shook her head, shaking out the dark thoughts Bucky had chased away. This guy had a metal arm. This guy had a kitten that was feisty, Ophelia had wrapped her little body around her wrist and chewed at her bloodied knuckles. “So...whatcha cookin’ good lookin’?”

Bucky snorted, “well,” he dragged the word before cutting off the stove, “my ma used to make this stew for me when I wasn’t feelin’ particularly good.”

She watched as he filled a bowl up and set it in front of her, one hand running through his long hair, it looked soft. After she had showered those hands had been gentle with her, he had patched her up. She felt a little bad, she had slapped his hands a few times when he applied alcohol, he had smirked making her melt a little. Bucky was gentle, she liked him, the way he smelled, the way his shoulders shifted under his shirt… Jay’s laughter filtered into her thoughts.

“I aughta go!”

Bucky frowned, he had just sat, her spoon dropped out of the bowl. “Why? C’mon, doll, sit, get some food in ya,” he reached out catching her wrist in his large hand. “It’s alright Quinn, stay here for the night, you can leave in the mornin’.”

She should’ve told him who she really was, but he had been so nice, his voice was low and he hummed a song she didn’t know while he applied the band-aids and it was so nice just nice to… to be okay. “You don’t even know me!” she bit out as he stepped closer.

“That’s alright.” Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes misting over, he reached up, “you can stay Quinn, it’s alright. I’ll take care of ya. Just stay?”

Oh, she wanted that. His large hands on her upper arms were warm and the thought crossed her mind, she could stay here. “Tch! What? Be your new Kitten? Mew Mew Bucky!” she scoffed, “Who’d wanna stay here? Got my puddin’ waitin’ for me, he’s always waitin’ for me! You don’t know him! He loves me, really loves me, probably out there lookin’ fer me right now!” she shoved at him, he didn’t move an inch, “you… just lookin’ for somethin’ quick and easy, creep!” she backed up quickly, out of his reach and grabbed her still wet clothes and grabbed the doorknob.

“Quinn, I get it… don’t forget I’m here if ya need me.”

She swung the door open and threw a glare over her shoulder, bottom lip sticking out in a pout, “yeah, right!”

 

***

 

Joker had several hide outs, so it took a few stops before she found him. She had changed and shoved his shirt and sweats into her big bag. “PUDDIN’!!”

Steel blue eyes looked over at her, “Harley, where have you been?!”

She squealed launching herself at him, bag dropping to the ground by the door. “Nowhere and everywhere, you been hidin’?!”

He laughed, “y’know how it is dollface!” Harley didn’t like it, he had always called her that, but it didn’t settle right suddenly. “What is that? That smell?” 

She frowned as he sniffed at her, “what?”

“Been playing with someone new Harls?”

She shook her head, eyes widening, “n-no! I been lookin’ for you all night puddin’ how could I have time to play with someone new? Maybe it’s my new shower gel?”

Joker scowled, eyeing her for a long time, when he pulled her in roughly she tensed, “ohhh, look at what I’ve done!” he cooed catching her chin in hand before placing a gentle kiss to her bottom lip, “I’ll make it up to you, alright kitten?” 

“Mew mew,” she whispered as he pulled her into his side.

“FROST!! Get my kitten a new toy, something green, something shiny, something bloody!!!”

Harley squealed, though it was lacking a little as she glanced at her bag. 

She wondered what a little pale kitten and a metal armed guy were doin’ right about now?

 

**

 

Bucky knew he shouldn’t worry, Quinn was a fighter, he knew it in his gut. Ophelia tucked under his hand and he smiled, picking the kitten up and letting it cuddle under his chin. He had no doubt he would see the blue eyed blond again. 

He hoped it would be sooner rather than later, lifting Ophelia eye level he grinned, “mew mew?”

She licked at his nose, “mee-rowr,” came the kitten reply.

 


	2. Chapter 2

*****

The thing he liked about Ophelia was that she was a fighter, and a curious one at that. She would escape through the window and come back whenever she pleased, mostly when it rained out. She brought back trophies as well, which he had to toss back out. “Nobody likes a rodent except you Ophelia,” he mumbled quietly as she stared up at him. 

The one thing he liked about his apartment was the small lanai, with sliding glass doors which let in fresh air. He slid the doors open when it rained, turning the A/C unit off, he ran a hand over the kittens head, sitting in the large cushioned seat Pepper had said was a must have as the news went on about a robbery at a bank earlier in the day, his eyes getting heavier as the rain pattered against the glass, Ophelia content to lay on his chest and purr gently as his fingers scratched between her ears.

 

Little paws on his face woke him, he wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but it was dark out now. He stood, Ophelia jumping to the ground as he did so, raising his arms over his head, shoulders popping loudly as he did so, the small kitten watched him intently.

“Hungry?” he asked looking down at her and running a hand over his face, sleep still clinging to him. He shut the window of the lanai, frowning as he stepped in water, socks immediately soaking it up. He scowled as he hopped on one foot to pull them off.

The giggle made him look up, “you always dance by yerself sugar?”

“You always break into a persons home?”

She shrugged, slender shoulder rising and falling in the dark. “Figured it’d be okay, you said it would,” she paused, Bucky narrowed his eyes, maybe it was because of the dark that he could hear her breathe harder, “I should leave yeah?”

Bucky moved as she did, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her, pulling back as her breath hitched. “I can patch ya up doll, let me do that?”

 

He was careful with her, big blue eyes watched him as he stepped around her, the bathroom was small but the counter held her just fine. The patch of gauze on her side had stopped the blood flow. “They didn’t wantcha at the- c-compound?”

His own blue eyes flickered up meeting hers, “it’s not that. We’re all welcome to live there, got our own rooms and what not, Tony even has places for SHIELD agents to crash as well as other employees. Just nice having your own place.” She tensed when the doorbell rang. “Don’t move.”

Quinn watched him leave, slowly lowering her feet to the floor as she snuck out into his bedroom, wrapped in only a towel. She peeked out the door, his broad shoulders taking up the front doors frame. 

“Thanks Natalia.”

“You gonna tell me who the clothes are for?”

“No questions,” he answered.

Quinn shrank back into the bedroom as she saw green eyes pop over his shoulder for a split second. “You got this handled?”

“Nat-”

“Fine, do what you do, just be careful,” she poked him in the chest and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

Bucky found her staring at her toes when he came back in. “Purple and blue really go along with that red.”

She pulled a face, looking away. “I shouldn’t be here.” She muttered, hands gripping the edge of the counter as her shoulders stiffened.

He raised an eyebrow at the change and sighed softly. “What’s his name?”

“What do ya mean?”

“His name.”

“What’s  _ her  _ name?” she asked as he set the bags down on the floor. Bucky smirked, she shouldn’t like that, he shouldn’t be that handsome. 

“ _ Her  _ name,” he sighed as he pulled out some of the clothes standing in front of her, “is Natalia, she’s a friend, I trust her with my life. I’ll be right outside the door so let me know when your done changing.”

She slid to the floor, bringing their bodies close and reached up. Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized her intentions and snapped them shut as she dropped the towel. Quinn snickered, “dontcha wanna see?”

He grumbled as he kept his eyes closed, “fuckin’ get dressed.”

“You broken?” she asked pulling on the clothing.

Bucky frowned, opening his eyes when she muttered that she was done, “not broken,” he growled motioning for her to get back on the counter as he grabbed the first aid kit. “I was being a gentleman," he liked the short black pj bottoms, the small tank barely covering any skin. Still, that allowed him to see every mark, cut, and bruise.

She watched as he bandaged her up, slapping his hands as he reached for the gauze. “Leave it.”

“Gotta stitch it up Quinn.” She pouted and he sighed ducking his head as he stood in front of her. “I know it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, but the sooner we get it done the quicker we can get to the ice cream in my freezer.”

“Is it Rocky Road?” she asked smiling, tongue darting out over the cut in her lip.

He grinned, “I can go out and get some?” he asked leaning down and removing the gauze, he frowned at the blood but set to work, quickly sewing her up. “Just deep enough that it warrants the stitches but not deep enough to actually kill you. He always like this?”

“Don’t wanna talk bout him.”

Bucky sighed, she draped her arms over his shoulders, Bucky couldn’t help the shiver that made its way up his spine as she traced it, he ignored her giggle. He paused in his work at her side as her fingers grazed his shoulder, where metal met flesh, he didn't mind as she explored. 

Most would be complaining about getting stitches but he could feel her eyes following her fingers, not a whimper at each stitch he added. He didn’t like that. “Done,” he said placing a large bandaid over the stitches.

“Ya really gonna go get me some ice cream?” she asked pulling down the tank gingerly.

“Yeah, watch O for me though?”

"Does she need a babysitter?"

"Ya wanna come with me?"

 

He liked her hair up in a single pony. Quinn skipped instead of walked, humming as she made her way down the frozen isle of the neighborhood store. Not large enough to be a grocery store, and just big enough not to be a quickie mart. She had thrown on two different socks, her boots unlaced, no makeup. When she looked at him and lit up, lips spreading from one side to the other, he felt a warmth blossom in his chest. 

“Rocky Road is the way ta go!”

He picked up a few items for Ophelia, “nah, doll, I got some icecream waiting for me back at the apartment…” he answered when she asked if he was picking any out. She leaned against him as they stepped out into the night. “You gonna tell me bout how you ended up in my apartment?” he asked as she wrapped her arm around his, opening the tub of icecream and digging in. 

She looked up at him, “climbed in through the window, duh. Saw your kitty…” she shrugged, eyes focusing on the treat in her hands. He was so warm, even his metal arm. She liked his smile, how it felt when his fingers grazed her skin, the smell of his apartment, his cologne. She thought of him, when she was laying in bed with someone else, when she shouldn’t be thinking of his warm smile. 

So, when things went south and he shoved his gun against her side, when he whispered that he loved her cause she always took care of him. When the pain blossomed and she sank to the ground, sirens echoing off the walls of the alley. When she faced the blue uniforms and a strangled cry escaped her…

How she had made it outta that she wasn’t sure, he had of course been right. He had made it out and he had her to thank. The pain that blossomed in her chest, it rolled off her in waves and she stared into the tub of icecream in her hands as if the answer to all her unspoken questions were there.

“Quinn-”

A small whimper left her as she blinked, he was in front of her, hands cupping her face, thumbs swiping at the tears. Why was she crying? She didn’t recognize the laugh that left her, “whatcha doin’ tall dark and handsome?”

“Don’t.”

Anger swept through her and she shoved at him, almost forgetting the icecream. “Fuck!” she growled.

He growled right back, “don’t act like nothings wrong Quinn, don’t come to me and pretend that everything's alright, cause I can see that it’s not and I’m not gonna act like it is!”

She looked away, unwilling to pull away from him. “Fine.”

“Harley?” Bucky didn’t like the way she jumped away from him. The way she spun around and pushed him back, standing in front of him protectively, he glared over her head at the three men that stood a few feet away.. “There you are! The boss has been worried about you, been wondering where you went after the job, why you haven’t come back- who’s your friend?”

“No one, get lost!”

The man smirked, “no can do, hey, call the boss, let ‘im know we found his Harley.”

“Quinn?”

She bit her bottom lip, stepping forwards quickly, “don’t… I’ll come.”

“Quinn,” he caught her elbow and she shoved at him. 

“Get offa me-jerk!”

“So you don’t know him?”

“No, just some loser that got in my face,” she scoffed.

“Bad idea.”

She shoved at him, tossing the tub at him hitting him in the chest and watched it fall to the ground between them, her bottom lip quivered, “why dontcha go find some damsel in distress huh?! I don’t need ya!” 

“Doll-” he reached up.

Harley slapped his hand away, she should have known she couldn’t have this. If they found out about him, if he found out about him- she squared her shoulders, even as he gave her an imploring look. She had to end this, make sure he wouldn’t come looking for her. “Think anyone would want a guy that has a fake arm? Think ya can just walk up ta’ someone and call ‘em doll and they’ll swoon into yer arms?! News flash buck-o! Doesn’t work like that around here!” she snorted, crossing her arms over her chest taking a step back, out of his reach. Cause he was still tryin’, she could see it in his eyes, even as she heard the words leaving her, harsh and cruel, he was still standin’ there looking at her. 

No one looked at her like that.

“C’mon Harley, boss is waitin, get to the car, we’ll take care of this guy.”

She scoffed, “no need, just some loser.”

“Some loser that doesn’t know who you belong to?” the man asked catching her elbow and pulling her away.

She barely glanced at him, “don’t touch me-” the words had barely left her when a fist connected with his mouth. She took a breath and moved, grabbing the second man and thrusting her knee between his legs and using him to flip over him.

Bucky watched as she flipped over the second man, thighs wrapping around the thirds face and twisting her body, she dropped back and slammed him into the pavement. He was slightly jealous. The second groaned and stood, a curse leaving him before Bucky delivered a hard upper cut, laying him out cold.

Clear blue eyes stared at him, “why’d ya hafta go and do that?”

He shrugged, “you were sayin’ mean things, can’t hit a lady?”

The smile that graced her lips nearly split her face, it took his breath away. She strode right over to him and he caught her as she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting her lips against his. By the time she pulled away he had forgotten how to breathe, “good thing I’m not a lady sugar!”

Her laughter bounced off the walls as he grunted and turned, easily carrying her as he started back to his apartment. What was he doing? It really didn’t matter, he liked the way she tucked her head just under his chin, liked the feel of her long legs wrapped around his waist, her ass cupped in his hands. Quinn was like a drug, Harley, they called her Harley. 

“Don’t,” she whispered against his chest, “with you, I’m Quinn, okay?”

“Alright, ready to go home? Ophelia’s waitin’ for us.”

She stared up at him in awe, “even after all the mean things I said?”

The torn look she wore chipped at his heart, “even after the things you said, I like picking up strays don’t you know doll?”

Heartfelt laughter was her reply, “mew mew Bucky.”

He ignored the sudden wetness at his throat, the way her arms wrapped a little tighter around his neck. With him, she was Quinn. 


End file.
